The Life & Times of Jack Shang: Love & Friendship
by Dolly2000
Summary: Companion piece to The forgotten. To understand it better, this has been written. While in hiding, Jack reminisces the friendships and loves he had during his youth.


**Title: The Life and Times of Jack Shang: Love and Friendship**

**Summary: Companion piece to The forgotten. To understand it better, this has been written. While in hiding, Jack reminisces the hardships and goals he faced during his youth.**

**Chapter One: A miserable boy**

Jack woke up in a cold sweat. He had been tossing and turning all night, worrying about his grand daughter. He was scared out of his wits, he knew she was strong, but what he wanted to know was how she was going to handle Hannibal's power? He mentally berated himself for ever handing her the cursed Beyblade. Even he had trouble trying to gain control over the damned firework lynx. That pendant he sent had to have done some good. She couldn't face another opponent without wearing that, or Hannibal would possess her completely. He shuddered to think what would happen if she didn't wear the pendant. The dream he had was of Yun-na. Just to remind all of you, Yun-na was his beloved grand daughter, mainly because she looked like his beloved wife Miho (who was now dead) and that she reminded him of himself as a youth. The controlled and determined nature she held when beyblading was just like the one he had.

So why couldn't he trust her with Hannibal?????

Anyway, back to the dream, he had a dream that Yun-na and Kai were at a cliff's edge. Just to remind you, Kai was like a grand son to Jack. Since he worked in the Abbey Kai trained in, Jack knew him very well and was instructed by Voltaire to train Kai on using Split-beyblades. He was like a father figure to Kai.

Anyways, without further ado, Yun-na started running to the edge and then looked at Kai, and whispered barely audible words. Then suddenly jumped off. Kai ran to the edge and then looked and then jumped. No matter what Jack yelled or screamed, no one could hear him. No one.

That was when he woke up. Apparently he had been screaming and it had sent both Salvatore and Ellinor into his room. Salvatore was one of Jack's ex-pupils and he taught Yun-na and as a young boy he trained in the Abbey. However he was kicked out after he caused a rebllion with the other boys.

Ellinor was Salvatore's girlfriend. She was one of the ex CEOs of the Abbey's daughter. That was where they had met. Sometimes they reminded Jack of Yun-na and Kai. Sweethearts since they were kids and they both met in the Abbey.

He wondered how Yun-na had been doing. He had received the letter she sent through Salvatore. She was fine and she still hadn't seen Kai yet.

Somehow he could help but feel that she was lying.

But hey! He lied to her about many things he had done as a youth.

Ahhh...those were the days...

(Flashback)

"There he is!"

"Who?"

"It's Jack Shang, the Rocket as they used to call him."

"Used to?"

"He stopped beyblading after something terrible happened."

"What happened?"

"SHHH! He's coming this way."

The small gaggle of boys turned around to face another boy and smiled encouragingly at him. Some gave him the thumbs up and another even waved. Though in truth none of them knew a single thing about the boy.The boy's name was Jack, he was quite tall for an eleven year old and was devilishly rugged. He had sandy blonde hair which fell about his teal eyes in a sort of elegant way not many boys could achieve with their hair in those days. His beautiful sea-foam coloured eyes were soulful and had a musical sense to them. Right then he was concentrating on a blue hair clipon his fingers. The owner of the blue hair clip was the mystery many of the boys in the Abbey were trying to find out.

"Jack."

Jack looked up and standing before him was the Director's son (And possibly the future director of BIOVOLT and the Abbey) Voltaire Hiwatari and his best friend.

"Oh. 'Ullo Voltaire," Jack said rather flatly, he wasn't really in the mood for seeing anyone at the moment.

"C'mon Jack, this is inhumane, do you really think Jung-min would have wanted you to go on like a lemon for your entire life?!" Voltaire roared, making everyone in the vicinity turn around and gawk at the pair. Jack glared at him. Frankly, Volatire wassick of Jack being so flat and horrible and not even training properly. Alsohis father had given Voltaire the ultimatum, either Jack gets his act together or him and his father Sun-Hong Shang were to be kicked out of the Abbey altogether. Jack wasn't showing up much and when he did his training it was so poor that it was just best he shouldn't show up at all. This was affecting Sun-hong's work also and recently he hadn't been showing up a lot either just to take care of his son.

"Sorry," Jack said, he looked embarrassed and Voltaire looked triumphant. He knew it when Jack was really sorry, he would look embarrassed.

"Good. Now show up for training more often and actually TRAIN! My dad told me this. If the Shangs don't get their act together he's gonna throw you all out. Look it's not like he hates your guts, he just needs you to contribute your strength to BIOVOLT!"

"Alright! Keep your panties on! I'm gonna go to training tomorrow. I got a new beyblade anyway," Jack added. Voltaire pricked up at this.

"A new Beyblade?" Voltaire asked. "Have you got it with you?"

"Yeah," Jack took something out of his pocket. It was a gold, red, orange and yellow beyblade. The bitbeast chip was of a lynx.

"Hey, isn't it-

"Yeah it is." Jack cut over Voltaire. "She left it to me. There was a letter next to her, kind of like her will. She left you a couple of diagrams about a new prototype you two were working on."

(End Flashback)

Jack sighed. He wondered if he should tell Yun-na about Jung-min in his next letter. He wondered if that crazy nightmare he just had was true.

He wondered if Yun-na was meant to go down the same fate as Jung-min.

He just hoped to God that she was okay.

**Ok I know that was pretty crappy but please bear with me.**


End file.
